Lambs Of God
by Pamperella
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête attend le fidèle majordome et son maître. Dans la petite ville de Clevedon, réputée pour sa grande paroisse et son orphelinat tenu par des soeurs, a lieu des disparitions. Des jeunes filles disparaissent sans aucune raison et sans laisser de trace. La reine demande à son fidèle Ciel Phantomhive de mener l'enquête sur cette affaire des plus étranges. Anastasia
1. Prologue

**_Lambs Of God_**

«Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un... J'arrive! »

Le décompte résonna dans la grande forêt épaisse. Un enfant aux joues bien roses, décolla son front d'un grand chêne surement centenaire et s'apprêta à partir à la recherche de ses camarades. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, aussi vite que ses jambes purent le porter, rigolant à en perdre haleine. Son rire résonnait autour de lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être totalement seul dans ce grand bois. Quand soudain des pas d'enfants résonnèrent un peu plus loin, le gamin se précipita vers eux et découvrit tous ses camarades. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter le jeu, avant de se rendre compte qu'une personne manquée à l'appel. Ils crièrent son prénom à en perdre leur voix d'enfant, lui demandant de sortir de sa cachette.

Mais personne ne se manifesta.

Seul le silence répondit « présent ».


	2. Chapitre 1

Beaucoup plus loin dans une petite campagne aux abords de Londres. Un grand manoir appartenant à la famille Phamtomhive abritait à présent leur jeune fils, Ciel, ainsi que ses domestiques. De bon matin, les rideaux s'ouvraient un à un afin de laisser entrer le soleil dans la grande demeure. C'était le majordome qui s'acharnait à cette tâche chaque matin, prenant soin de réveiller son cher maître au passage, le préparant, lui apportant son petit-déjeuner, lui donnant certains cours, lui rappelant avec soin tous ses rendez-vous... Un enfer de vie, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le gêner à vrai dire.

Le grand majordome à la chevelure sombre, entra dans le bureau de son maître un plateau en argent en équilibre sur la main, il abaissa le plateau à la hauteur du jeune homme :

« Un courrier urgent de la reine, monsieur.

- De la reine ? Il y avait longtemps... »

Le jeune comte pris un ouvre enveloppe et glissa la lame dans la fente du courrier. Il déplia avec grand soin la feuille blanche et la lut avec attention.

« Tient... Une affaire de disparition...

- De disparition, monsieur ? Demanda le majordome en prenant soin de préparer une tasse de thé

- Des jeunes filles disparaissent mystérieusement au alentour de la vieille ville de Clevedon... La dernière ayant disparu s'appelle Destiny, une jeune fille orpheline faisant partie de l'orphelinat Diall Hill... Soit, cette affaire me permettra de faire un petit tour hors de chez moi. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mis le nez en dehors de Londres. »

Le jeune comte lança la lettre sur son bureau et se leva de sa chaise ne prenant même pas attention au thé que son majordome venait de préparer avec un des plus grands soins. L'homme vêtu de noir soupira lentement et accompagna son jeune maître.

Ciel Phamtomhive ordonna à ce qu'on prépare ses affaires, qu'on annule ses rendez-vous et que monsieur Tanaka, le plus vieux domestique, garde le manoir en son absence. Celui-ci ne put refuser, étant, pendant une grande majorité de son temps déconnecté du monde en train de siroter une tasse de thé. Les affaires prêtes, le compte monta dans son fiacre et il partit accompagné de son majordome et trois de ses domestiques. Regardant par la fenêtre, pensant à sa prochaine mission, Ciel était accoudé au rebord de l'encadrement. Un de ses domestiques chantonnait en balançant ses pieds comme l'aurait fait un enfant. Il était blond et d'une taille moyenne, les traits de son visage étaient assez efféminés et des barrettes rouges retenaient des mèches rebelles de son visage, il s'appelait Finnian. Une domestique était assise à côté de lui, balançant sa tête au rythme de la chansonnette, elle avait de grande lunette ronde, recouvrant les trois-quarts de son visage. Son large sourire lui donnait quelque peu un air niais, voir naïf, elle s'appelait May Linn. Le troisième domestique était le cuisinier, la clope au bec et la barbe mal rasée, il arborait le même sourire que la domestique bigleuse. Les cheveux blonds et en bataille, avec des lunettes d'aviateur autour du cou, il s'appelait Bardroy. Il y avait encore une personne qui accompagnait le jeune homme, son fidèle majordome. Un homme dans la trentaine, d'une prestance noble et élégante. Il avait des yeux fins et d'une couleur écarlate ressortant magnifiquement bien grâce à sa chevelure d'un noir corbeau, il s'appelait Sébastian. Ce majordome était assis en face de Ciel, les yeux perdus dans la préparation d'un nouveau thé...

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de boire celui-ci monsieur ?

- Mmh...

- C'est un thé noir Assam, agrémenté d'amandes et de morceaux de pommes. Je me suis dit que pour notre voyage un thé gourmant vous ferez le plus grand bien.

- Mmh... »

Sans dire un seul « mot » de plus, le comte pris la tasse en main et ne décrocha pas son regard du paysage qui défilait à travers l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il soupira et déposa ses lèvres sur le rebord du récipient de porcelaine. Le majordome sourit, surement fier d'avoir réussi à faire boire son thé à son maitre capricieux. Le fiacre parcourut des kilomètres, jusqu'à enfin arriver dans la petite ville de Clevedon. Personne n'était dehors, seul un vieux corbeau accueilli, d'un croassement lugubre, le comte. La ville avait l'air comme fantôme, les volets de toutes les maisons étaient fermés, les portes fermées à double tour... On pouvait entendre le sifflement du vent froid qui soulevait légèrement le chapeau de Ciel. Sébastian s'avança près de l'auberge de Clevedon, tapa deux coups brefs à la porte et entendit une faible voix.

« Partez... Nous ne voulons pas de visiteurs dans notre village...

- Veuillez m'excuser madame, mais je cherche un endroit pour loger mon maître, Ciel Phamtomhive et...

- Un Phamtomhive ? Ici ? C'est la reine qui l'envoie ? »

Le comte ne laissa pas répondre son majordome, il se mit devant lui et prit la parole :

« Je peux seulement dire que je suis ici en mission, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais me reposer dans un lit ! Êtes-vous en mesure de m'offrir un toit pour la nuit ?

- Oui, oui... »

La voix se tut pendant quelques instants et on put entendre un bruit de loquet. Elle était en train de déverrouiller la porte. La poignée grinça sous une pression et l'auberge s'ouvrit enfin au comte. Il rentra, à l'intérieur, accompagné de son majordome.


End file.
